You and I (RoLu)
by LurkingShadow21385
Summary: Weak, Pathetic, Useless...Those words echoed in lucy's head...The words her once was friends used...She didn't need them...She had a new family and friends...And it just so happens...A black haired dragon slayer has his eyes on her...


"Dammit." Lucy mumbled admiring the sabertooth job board carefully. A specific job she had her eye on was now gone. Yes lucy was officially part of the sabertooth guild. After a little incident that went down with team natsu she quit the fairy tail guild and began and official member of sabertooth.

"Hey luce looking for something?" Minerva asked while taking a sip of wine from a crystal glass. Yes minerva and lucy were friends, best friends actually. "Yea do you know where the job to collect some papers went? The reward was pretty big so I was gonna take it." lucy sighed in defeat. "Yea last time I checked sting took it this morning." minerva smirked. "Figures he probably saw me looking at it yesterday and was thinking, yea sure what the hell let me see if I can piss lucy off more." lucy mimicked sting.

"If you want you can go on a job with me." Minerva offered with a smile but lucy just shook her head. "I'm fine i'll just find something else to do, thank you though." Lucy gave minerva a smile and left. Everyone had gone on jobs leaving her and minerva alone at the guild. Lucy kept walking then stopped in the middle of the road. This spot. Is where he found her.

_Flash back~_

_"Lucy we need to have a word with you." Erza called after the blond mage as she was about to leave the guild for the day. "Yes erza what is it?" lucy asked slightly worried. "The guild decided that I should tell you so i'm going to be straight forward...We don't want you in fairy tail anymore." erza looked down at the ground not able to make eye contact. "W-what?" was all lucy could choke out. "W-wait what!?" Levy cried out but was held back by juvia._

_"Whats the meaning of this!? You can't kick lucy out!" Mirajane complained but her words were ignored. "Big sis please stay quiet." elfman gave his older sister a sympathetic look and she stared at her brother in disbelief. "Lucy your weak, pathetic and useless!" natsu shouted. "Natsu!" erza gave the pink haired boy a stern look. "No! She needs to know! All you do is hide behind your spirits! You call yourself a wizard when all you are is a coward!" natsu shouted at lucy._

_Everybody stayed silent. "I see." was all lucy could say. She looked up and tears were streaming down her cheeks yet she still held a smile. "If I such a weak wizard then I guess i'll just stay out of your lives." lucy said with a smile and turned away. "Lucy!" Wendy cried out to the blonde mage but gray held her back. She began to kick and punch but had no luck. "Lucky come back!" Mirjane and levy called after her._

_Lucy ignored the cries and began to walk out. As she walked towards the door master makarov stood at the doors looking down at his feet. "Let me see your hand lucy." was all he said. She could tell he was trying to hold back tears so she slowly gave him her hand. The master did a spell and lucy watched as the mark she always dreamed of having disappeared before her eyes. Before lucy pulled her hand back she felt a single tear hit it from the masters face._

_Lucy quickly turned around towards the guild and put on a brave face. "I will tell you this! You didn't break my spirit!..." Lucy began and then looked at the floor as tears streamed down her cheeks and hit the wood. "But you did break my heart..." was all the blonde could say before leaving. "Lucy!" wendy cried out and kicked away from gray. She chased after the blonde mage but tripped and fell face forward on the ground. "Lucy!" wendy cried out and the blonde mage stopped and turned towards the blue haired girl._

_"Wendy go back!" lucy commanded. It began to pour down rain making the scene more dramatic. "But lucy. Your like my big sister!" wendy yelled with tears streaming down her cheeks as she stood up. "It was nice being your big sister while it lasted. But you have family waiting for you." lucy said pointing towards the guild. "They'r your family to lucy! Please come back!" wendy begged._

_"I'm sorry wendy but as of today i'm nothing but a guildless wizard." lucy chocked out and turned away. She began to sprint and listened to cries of the blue haired dragon slayer. Lucy ran home and slammed her door shut. She grabbed virgo's key and summoned the pink haired maid. "Is it time for my punishment hime?" the maid asked. "Pack all my things and keep the in the celestial world!" lucy commanded and the maid did as she was instructed._

_Lucy looked around at the now empty room. Virgo works quick. Lucy called the land lady and told her of her departure. Walking out of her home the blonde mage looked around one last time. She found herself walking back to the guild to tell levy, mirajane and wendy goodbye but when she looked through the window she saw that none of them were inside partying like the rest of the guild._

_Sighing lucy turned around and began to walk. Her walking soon turned into a jog then into sprinting. She didn't know where she was going as long as it far from fairy tail! Lucy found herself at the train station and bought a random ticket to anywhere but here. As the train pulled off the heartbroken mage just starred out the window the entire trip. When she arrived at her destination she began to walk. She didn't know where and she didn't care._

_Wendy's cries kept echoing in her head. The beginning of mira and levy echoed also. They'r screams and pleads yelled at her and she began to cry. She caused the pain they felt. Not looking where she was going lucy walked into someone. The blonde mage landed on her butt and sighed. "Sorry my fault." lucy said looking anywhere but at the person she ran into. "What are you doing here fairy?" a velvety voice asked. Lucy quickly turned her attention to the person she bumped into. Your kidding right? Out of all the people to run into it was sabertooths rogue."Oh well my guild just kicked me out saying I was weak and pathetic, so i'm guildless and I wanted to be as far away as I could get." lucy mumbled._

_Rogue stared at the blonde mage as she explained and looked at the hand where her mark used to be. Ever since yukino left things had bin different. Rogue noticed that lucy was the glue that usually kept team natsu together. He smirked looking at the sad mage and taking her hand that once held her guild mark. He watched as her face turned a light colored pink and she stared at him curiously. "You know what would look good on this hand? A sabertooth guild mark." rogue said with a innocent smile._

_"R-really? But i'm from fairy t-" lucy began but was cut short "You WERE from fairy tail, but your just a guildless mage right now aren't you?" rogue questioned and lucy gave a slight nod. "Come with me fairy, it'll be nice having someone who was once on one of the strongest teams in fairy tail in the strongest guild in Fiore." rogue said with a slight blush as he intertwined lucy's fingers with his. And thats how her new adventure started..._

_Present~_

"Lucy!" a voiced called out and she quickly looked up. "What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" rogue asked with a slight smile. "Just remembering." lucy said with a smile. All of a sudden Frosch jumped into lucy's arms and hugged her with a smile. "Just remembering sweet memories." lucy thought to herself. Old sweet memories...


End file.
